Throwback Throwdown
Throwback Throwdown is a special on the Gumball Final Fantasy. It is the second to last episode of the season. It was created by Agentpman1. Summary Dr. Budar captures The Cymbio to test if they still have their skill from their previous adventures. So he summon a few enemies from the past... Characters Gumball Watterson Mabel Watterson Martha Nuttels Cobby Nuttels Jill Valentine Carlos Oilveira MeeMee Crypto Fireball Watterson Aguilera Natalya Pox Mikhail Victor Bobert Purriana Grande-Watterson Fangy (Shadow.) Antagonist(s.) Dr. Budar Nicholai Ginovaef Budar's Minions: There are 7 Enemies that return from the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia (2 from Resident Evil series including Nicholai). The 7 boss battles are: *Red Lawnmower *Giant Claxon *WereDog *Clones of the victoms of The New Joy Virus *A robot of Glusinous *Nemesis (from Resident Evil) *Albert Wesker Transcript (Shows a black screen that fades to Gumball, who is slightly injured) Gumball: Ugh...What?....Huh?...Where am I? ??????: Hahahaha.... Gumball: Huh? Who that? ??????: We meet again, little friend.... Gumball: Who are you? Where is everyone? ??????: Oh, relax! It's going to be just fine! Gumball: Where are my friends? ??????: Oh they're just fine! Just somewhere else! Gumball: What did you do to them? Are you sure they're ok!? ??????:They're just fine, I said! I just took them where they were safe! *snicker* Gumball: What happen to me? ??????: You got knocked out. You were out for a week! isn't that crazy? *giggle* Gumball: A week!? Were did you take my friends!? ??????: Oh that's up to you to find! Gumball: Show yourself! Who are you!? ??????: Show myself? Ok! (Comes out of the shadows.) Gumball: Dr. Budar....What are you doing here? Budar: I'm here to test you on something.. Gumball: Test me? On what? Budar: Just a few of the toughest Enemies, and things you have faced before. Gumball: But wha- Budar: I'm not talking about Flamehammer, Legoleg, Brickgut, minifig turrent, Redbot, or any other things you have battled lately... Gumball: What? Budar: I'm talking about the Earlier enemies you have faced a looong time ago... Gumball: ...You don't mean- Budar: Oh I mean it! I'll start you off with the easiest one first! I'm cruel, but not THAT cruel! Goodbye! (Leaves.) Gumball: Wait! (Tries to get up, but he is stuck on a rope tied to the wall.) Huh? Im stuck! (An engine sound is heard.) Gumball: Uh oh...... (A glowing red light appears in the distance.) Gumball: Please don't tell me that's what I think it is... (A large wheel is shown.) Gumball: Oh....My...God.. (Shows the Red Lawnmower, slightly broken..) Gumball: AAAAHHHH! (The Lawnmower charges to Gumball, and cut's the rope he in trapped in.) Gumball: (Runs while the lawnmower chases him.) Leave me alone, you little-.......Wait........CRYPTOOOO!!!!! (Jumps on the machine.) Gumball: Crypto you little- Uhh....What? Crypto: Over here! Gumball: What the heck!? Crypto: I'm not driving that... Gumball: If your not driving then who's- Crypto: Yep...It's activated on it's own. Gumball:..... ( theme song ) Gallery Backrounds Quange lake.jpg Saturn.jpg cave-lake_2315904k.jpg Enemies Red Lawnmower CGI.JPG|Red Lawnmower Claxon.JPG|Giant (Big.) Claxon Weredog.png|WereDog Teaser(s) Throwback Throwdown Teaser 1.JPG Trivia *This was the first appearence of Fangy. *The title of the fanfic is a reference of a level on Super Mario Galaxy 2. *This is the first appearance for Crypto and MeeMee. * In the teasers, The Red Lawnmower and the Giant Claxon both have their original appearence from gumbapedia fanon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1